This invention relates to thyratron interrupters.
As is well known, when a discharge current flows between the anode and cathode of a thyratron a magnetic field applied transversely to the direction of discharge couples with the discharge current thereof in such a way as to move the discharge in a direction mutually orthogonal to the direction of the discharge current and the magnetic field. A thyratron interrupter has already been proposed, as described in the specification of our prior U.K. Pat. No. 1494051, in which this effect is utilised to control the discharge in such a manner that it either passes through the aperture of an apertured electrode or strikes the electrode.